


In Between

by HazyCloud



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Chapters not in order, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Multiple, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCloud/pseuds/HazyCloud
Summary: The team all had different views on what went on in Titans tower.Or what happens to the Titans between Judas Contract to the end of Apokolips. All have damirae sprinkles.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Conner

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a series of one shots from different perspectives (not Damian or Raven). Set between Judas Contract to Apokolips but not in chronological order. Each snippet will be about a different character and what the titans were up to. All will have Damirae.
> 
> I'll say this now- I’m not writer and wrote/edited this while buzzed. Ive never written a fanfic but buzzed me day dreamed a whole story. (I'm might be open to betas or editing this while I'm sober)

**3 months before Apokolips**

**Conner**

“What do you think they talk about?” 

Conner heard a camera shutter click and was blinded by a flash of light. To the left of him on top of the wooden picnic table was Donna. She sat perched on top of the wooden picnic table casually leaning back with one leg crossed over the other. In her hand was the polaroid camera she got last week, 

He blinked, "Who?”

“Them,” she pouted, tipping her head towards the bonfire before them. She pulled out the picture and started to fan it. She didn’t look away from who she was watching.

He leaned into her space but in his attempt to keep a respectful distance all he saw was the fire. The beers weren’t helping either, “So who exactly am I looking at…?”

Donna rolled her eyes and placed her camera and the picture on the table. Using her right hand she grabbed the front of Conner’s black hoodie to tug him closer until his head bumped hers. Then with her free hand she pointed in front of them, 

"You’re impossible!" she muttered

Conner grinned and side eyed the Amazonian, “You know, I have x-ray vision, right? Not that I’m complaining, babe,” he winked at her and ignored the pointed look. He loved teasing Donna, but he didn’t want to get chucked across the valley today so he complied and immediately raised a brow, “Damian and Rae…? My guess is that they're having one of those silent conversations.” at the ‘words silent conversations’ he did air quotes, “It's kinda their thing.”

The girl wonder huffed (cute he noted) and pushed him away before reaching for the bottle at her feet, "You’re no help,"

Conner straightened out his back and adjusted his hoodie. Then he took a long sip of his own drink to try and figure out the situation. Donna wasn't normally like… well this.

On a normal day Donna was curious and full of life. She was eager to learn about the world of man and trained tirelessly. If something bothered her she did all she could to fix it or understand the situation. It was impressive, and it was also why he knew that that was not a random question. 

Turning his thoughts to the two at question. Conner was equally confused. Nothing was really off per se but he wasn’t close enough to either Raven or Damian to be able to read them at a glance. Between the two, Conner was closer to Damian and actually hung out with him from time to time. They were still prone to bickering and trying to one up the other though. 

It was Raven who he didn't know where he stood. They could barely hold conversations and the first (and probably last) mission they were paired up on he resorted to flirting. It was meant to lighten the mood and not to be taken seriously. And it had worked. That is until Damian showed up. Since then he made a mental note to not repeat that mistake.

Back to the present, Conner was still looking for something amiss. Both teens (like the other titans) were dressed in warmer civvies for their fall bonfire. Damian for once was wearing something heavier than his dark blue hoodie opting for a black pea coat and boots.

Raven also upgraded her jacket to something canvas and fur lined. She still looked under dressed rocking a skirt and tights combo instead of pants. But who was he to judge? He didn’t even need to wear his hoodie but 40F he’d expected either her demon heritage or human side to get cold. Maybe that’s not how it worked.

What caught his eye were the hats, scarves and gloves. Same color, style and brand. Designer even.

Maybe Damian took his advice last weekend.

"Huh, is it me or do they kinda match?" He chuckled, "Poor Rae. I bet Damian took her shopping and wouldn't let her get anything with actual color." He grinned at Donna but immediately regretted it at the sight of her face.

Until now she was off. As if lost in thought and troubled. But now? She looked upset and frustrated. 

She must have noticed him examining her because she made a point to avoid his gaze and took another drink. Her free hand (not the one tightly clutching the bottle) touched her own black scarf, fingers running over the silver stars on it.

Oh. 

Now he understood.

Damn.

Conner sighed. Pouted. Threw back the last of his beer. Then he stood up and stretched his back to release tension. This wasn't ideal but the last thing he wanted to do was tense up or get upset while buzzed. During his time with Ma and Pa Kent they had stressed not to drink and if he did- never while angry. In Jon's words, "Rationality gets lost along the way of a few to many. Choose to be in an ideal situation because the alternative is a fast way to lose an otherwise great time or great people."

… great night this was turning out to be.

He didn't know what to say or do next so he watched. He watched Raven and Damian. The young prince seemed bored and annoyed (something he only pulled off), but for once relaxed. He was grinning and actually looked his age.

Then there was Raven who, amused by something Damian said, hid a smile behind the mug cupped between her hands. Her neutral expression breaking.

"Conner?" Conner glanced at Donna from the corner of his eye. Her fingers were no longer anxiously messing with her scarf and instead were trying to pick and peel the label off the bottle, "... don't tell anyone."

Conner wasn't sure who she thought he'd tell.

"Sure," he ruffled his bangs and pushed them back. He didn’t turn to face her this time. Two could play avoidance, "I'm going to sound like a complete jerk but why Damian?" Damian was inarguably a dick and that was the friend in him talking.

Donna furrowed her brows and opened her mouth but then closed it. Her fingers scratched away at the label as she tried to find words, "Why not Damian?”

Conner had an extensive list of why not's but after considering her words he realized it didn't matter. She'd still like Damian no matter what he said. So she said nothing.

Instead, he watched Raven pause her conversation to pull out her phone and smiled at it. Then she started typing a one handed message. 

Damian frowned and forced his gaze elsewhere taking a swig of the cider he refused to drink. The same cider Conner had shoved it in his hand not twenty minutes prior. 

When Raven finished the message she continued talking. Ignoring Damian’s change in attitude.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

20 minutes Prior

Conner laughed with the guys (Damian, Wally, Jamie, and Gar) who all crowded the kitchen inside the rental. They all were congratulating Jamie and asking questions. The whole mandated fun was also a celebration for Jamie's graduation. Starting tomorrow he’d be an official Titan. This transition meant he'd fly solo but still report and be on call as a Titan.

Outside he could hear Kori and Dick laughing as they tried to make smores. Both huddled together next to the bonfire. The two decided earlier in the night to just casually supervise the teens. They kept to themselves enough so not to be intrusive and give the teens their freedom.

He was pretty sure that that was an excuse though. With Roy and Karen watching Jump City for the weekend this gave the couple a small get away even if it meant sharing it with the team. Everyone seemed to understand that and gave them space. 

The alcohol was all Kori's idea with some hesitation from Dick. But she trusted everyone to be safe and believed it was a good way to bond and get some "teen normalcy". She’d rather them drink and test their limits with her around than by themselves.

The girls, Donna and Raven, had congratulated Jamie earlier before wandering outside. Raven walked outside with Titus while Donna said something about wanting to get a few pictures outside. Despite being the only two females in the group they didn't talk as much. They joked between themselves at the boys expense but on a personal level they were still learning from their almost polar opposite backgrounds. (Donna once confided that she craved female companionship but knew she needed to respect Raven’s boundaries)

When Damian eventually trailed after Raven none of the guys were surprised. It was more surprising that he didn't leave with her right away. So Conner the ever caring friend shoved a hard cider in his hand and patted Damian’s back as he left. (“I’m not drinking this,”) 

Damian didn't even look back as he walked out the door and flipped him the bird. Brat.

"Love ya too bro," Conner grinned knowing the word pissed off the other. Then he turned to the fridge to find himself a drink. The amount of alcohol they stocked up on was a bit excessive but, like Raven, Kori and Donna, his tolerance level wasn’t a regular human’s. He needed quite a bit to just get a buzz. 

"Yeah, no that sounds cool. You'll have to send me the video later," Conner stopped his rummaging at Wally's distracted voice and looked up.

He glanced outside and saw Damian try to beeline for Raven only to get pulled into a conversation with Dick and Kori. Of course that would happen.

Then he checked on Donna. She seemed to be taking pictures. Her camera aimed at Raven who sat further away petting Titus. Donna’s drink sat at the picnic table full.

Wally on the other hand, was a cause for concern.

This part needs a bit of context because whoever decided that having a group of teen vigilantes reside in one building never knew the word drama.

A year ago Raven and Beast Boy had gotten close which caused unnecessary drama and mixed feelings. The exact details (how close and what happened) predated his time with the team. There had been some fall out but Conner at the time was new and didn't want to ask questions. After all, he wasn't a full member of the team and helped the titans under the Lex Corp. name.

There were other issues like when Robin was photographed kissing a chick from Titans East not even a week after a picture surfaced of Robin and Raven. #cheatingbird was trending for that whole month. Both pictures had been taken out of context,

There were also issues that stayed between certain titans or the ones no one wanted to rehash. But it was all in the past.

Supposedly.

Unfortunately, the newest drama instigator was Wally. The guy was chill and friendly but he was pushing buttons. The entire night he openly watched Raven and tried numerous times to catch her attention.

Beast Boy thankfully stepped in and chatted with Wally until Raven left the group. Conner suspected Gar kept him busy on purpose.

Conner pulled out an IPA from a brewery he never heard before and slung an arm around Wally's shoulders, "Are you guys talking about last night's fight? Show him the winning blow!"

Jamie grinned and Gar quickly pulled out his phone all the while Conner kept Wally in place. Outside Donna was still enjoying herself and on the other side of the bonfire he could see Damian greet Raven who smiled at the sight of him. 

Damian owed him

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Conner leaned back on his heels and watched the flames dance, "Look, Damian and I butt heads but I know Damian... regrettably. And between you and I? You can do a lot better than pinning after someone who only waits for the moon when the sun is in front of him."

Oh fuck. He felt his ears burn and he chanced a glance at her. Maybe she'd ignore what he said and chalk it up to drunk ramblings. 

But no. Donna, for the first time that night, was staring right at him in surprise. Her blue eyes wide.

Fuck. Conner opened his mouth to say something to follow up. Anything really to save himself from that unintended bombshell. He wasn't trying to be that guy. The guy that makes a move at the wrong time. The one you yell at in movies for being pushy and insensitive.

But instead laughing it off or saying something clever, he lifted his empty bottle and shook it to make a point, "Huh empty. I think I'll get another. Do you want anything?" 

She was still looking at him as she shook her head 'no,'

He nodded and left picking up her empty bottle as well. Then he headed back to the cabin (he totally didn’t trip going up the porch steps). He’d rather help the guys with distracting Wally than a possible awkward conversation with Donna.

Walking back into the kitchen, Conner made his way to the fridge before going to stand next to Gar. Wally and Jamie were both in a conversation about the latest gaming news. The former looking miserably at his phone as he attempted to keep up conversation with Jamie.

Him and Gar shared a look and Conner sighed. They were still on guard duty. 

It's not that the guys disliked Wally. They all got along well. They were just trying to help Damian and Raven out. They were all tired of the tension and the numerous failed attempts to get them together during the last month. 

So here they were taking turns babysitting Wally, and so far it was going pretty well.

But "well" only lasted so long when you were a titan because just as Conner was going to add to the conversation (and give Jamie a break) he stopped when he heard a giggle. He looked towards the sound and watched Raven, who was now standing next to Damian, playfully bump his shoulder with her own. Damian rolled his eyes.

_'What do you think they talk about?'_

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if Conner listened in.

_"The bat family is always taking strays from what I hear. An alien batgirl wouldn't hurt the image."_

_"Ugh, stop,"_

_"Keep pretending you're not happy for him but you're a bad liar,"_

_"Tt"_

Raven glanced to where Dick and Kori were huddled next to the fire laughing about something or another, _"Do you think he'll do it tonight?"_

_"Here? There are far better places for such an event. With the Wayne fortune at his disposal I'd expect Grayson to show some class."_

_"You think?"_ She pulled out her phone and tapped the screen a few times and seemed to be reading a message.

_"The scenery is off and the music leaves a lot to be desired."_

Okay ouch. This was Conner's playlist and he was assured Slim Shady was still relevant.

He could practically hear the eye roll when Raven looked up from her phone to stare at Damian, _"Not everything is about money or looks Damian. At the end of the day it's about the people too..."_

Conner grinned as Raven and Damian chose that moment to look at another. Based on their expression they must not have realized how close they were.

Both seemed surprised but didn't shy away. Raven let her phone fall to her side and Damian turned to face her.

Finally.

Beast Boy bet they get together in an "overdramatic way (something about getting hurt and magic shenanigans) and on a mission". Jamie believed they were already together and didn't want to tell the team. Conner on the other hand believed they'd never confess (mostly cause Damian was emotionally constipated) and it'd fizzle out. Damian would date Emiko, Djinn or that Maps chick from Damian's school who called multiple times a week. Raven would eventually give into Wally's constant attention.

Correction, almost finally.

Conner saw the boys' fuck up (or his- he got distracted) before he heard the rush of wind. None of them won because the pair didn't get a chance to even speak. A quick survey found Gar and Jamie (an empty space between them) looking where Damian and Raven were standing.

Well… where Damian, Raven and Wally were stood. (Titus sat next to Raven tilting his head at Wally in confusion)

All three boys sighed and shook their heads. No one could say they didn't try.

At the sudden appearance of Wally both Damian and Raven took a step back from another looking a cross between relieved and disappointed. 

There some words exchanged that Conner didn't catch as Wally held up a small bag it was cotton candy. He raised an eyebrow. Interesting present choice.

Damian was unamused. If looks alone could kill Wally would have dropped dead right then.

Yikes.

This much drama was all he could stand for the day. There was only so much he could take for the night before it became someone else's problem. The guys gave Damian twenty uninterrupted minutes.

Time to get wasted.

Jamie shut the fridge door and took a drink from his water bottle, "I'm definitely glad I won't be here when this blows up," he capped the drink, "How was your alone time with Donna?"

Conner leaned against one of the counters and crossed his arm, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jamie laughed, "Figured it out?"

"Wait- you knew?"

"Knew what?" Gar looked between them confused but interested. He'd been anxiously watching out the window since Wally's disappearance. 

"Nothing," Jamie said before he held up a deck of Uno cards, "anyone up for a game?"

Gar raised a brow but didn’t pry. He looked out the window again and did a double take, "No way! Guys, I think Dick is proposing!”

“I thought he chickened out earlier,” Jamie commented without an ounce of surprise before following Garfield towards the door.

Conner paused and took the statement in then ran to catch up to Jamie, “Okay, what else do you know?”

“My lips are sealed.”

Outside he noticed Donna was taking a pictures of the couple with her polaroid. Damian, Raven and Wally were clapping and walking towards the newly engaged couple. Raven between the two guys and Titus trailing behind.

Damian glanced back at his dog and clicked his tongue. Titus’ ears stood at attention and he listen as Damian muttered something in Arabic. Then the dog trotted between Raven and Wally. Pushing his head under her hand while using his large size to push Wally away.

Conner shook his head at how petty Damian could be.


	2. Kori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori's got a lot on her mind and is realizing how out of touch she is with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I've been working on this but editing took longer than I thought and I was figuring out where I was going with everything in terms of stories for each character (also timelines- that was a bitch to plan). While you read this just know there's a lot happening with Kori so her attention span and thoughts are jumpy.
> 
> Also this chapter isn't heavy on Damirae (mostly DickKori) and is exposition heavy so hopefully it's not too boring? It's basically the start of what I thought the 3rd TT movie would have been like.

**2 Months Before Apokolips**

**Starfire**

Kori spread her fingers out in front of her and examined her ring finger. On it sat the engagement ring Dick gave to her last month.

It was gorgeous.

She smiled and tilted her hand at different angles completely mesmerised by the lights reflecting off the purple jewel. Dick really couldn’t have found a better ring... 

`

_“Okay, now hold it over the flame until it melts,” Dick instructed. The evening was slowing down and the two sat next to the “bonfire” (it really wasn’t that big- they still tried to adhere to fire codes). If she was being honest, she really didn’t want s'mores but Dick had insisted._

_She giggled as he sat down prepping his own marshmallow, “What’s got you so enthused?” she asked with a bit of amusement._

_Dick flashed her a smile and checked on her marshmallow, “This is your first smore, a delicacy among us simple humans,” he grinned, “I wanted it to be special.”_

_Kori raised a brow and watched him place his marshmallow over the flames. He was up to something, “I see,”_

_Dick’s grin held but he looked anxious. She shifted to lean against him (he’d tell her if he was in any real distress) and watched the fire before them. In the distance, Raven and Damian were watching them. Odd..._

_Dick tapped her shoulder after a minute to tell her he was moving then pulled his marshmallow back and got it’s fixings ready._

_She sat straight and watched him, “Oh, should I as well?” she began to pull her marshmallow back but Dick’s hand stopped her._

_Kori sent a questioning gaze this way but he smiled at her assuringly, “Wait ‘til it melts,”_

_“It’s burning,” she frowned. This didn’t look at all like the ones in the movies, but Dick smirked and held her hand in place._

_“Watch and wait,” Dick chuckled._

_So she did._

_Kori watched her marshmallow anxiously as bit by bit burned up or fell off, “Dick,” she urged, watch as a gooey clump fall into the flames, “there’s barely anything left,”_

_Dick smiled, “It’s okay,” he pulled the glowing end of the stick to show her._

_On it, secure to the stick, sat a ring. It glowed with heat but the stone on it glittered against the fire and in that moment everything clicked._

_“Kori,” Dick whispered to get her attention. Then he moved away from her and took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, “You’re my best friend and everything I didn’t know I wanted. You’ve always believed in me- us. I trust you and when I look at you all I see is home. If you’d allow- I’d like to share the rest of my life with you for long as I can. I can’t promise there’ll only be happiest- I grew up with Bruce so I’m not an optimistic person, but with you? I’ll fight for that light in the darkness and I promise that I’ll stand by you no matter what.” he took another breath and lifted his s’more, “I’ll always love you and hold you in my heart unconditionally even if you say no... I could not stop loving you anymore than I could stop breathing. What do you say?”_

_Kori stared down at Dick in shock and felt tears roll down her eyes. She looked at the ring and then at the s’more_

_“Of course,” she whispered._

“I still can't believe he proposed! I’m so excited for you!”

Startled, Starfire jumped in the armchair and turned to see Donna leaning into her space. The teen was dressed in her red uniform with a duffle bag slung over her right shoulder. She looked disheveled like she just came from the gym.

“Donna,” Kori breathed with a hand on over her chest. After living with both Damian and Nightwing (and the occasional visit from Batman) being able to hear when they snuck into a room unannounced came second nature. She was surprised (if not, impressed) that Donna came up behind her unnoticed.

Donna shot her an apologetic smile but leaned in closer. She squinted her eyes and inspected the stone, “Is something wrong with it?”

Kori glanced at the ring then at Donna’s concerned face, “It’s nothing to worry about,” she smiled reassuringly and relaxed in her chair, “I am glad to see you arrive early.”

“Early?” Donna raised a brow before she stood straight and rummaged through her bag to fish out her phone, “I’m pretty sure I’m on time. It’s everyone else that’s late...” she tossed her duffle bag on the ground next to one of the couches. 

The titan’s conference room, unfortunately, was still under reconstruction after an attack from the previous week. As a temporary substitute, Kori and Dick decided to use the living room (not the recreational one but the one for communications) to hold meetings. It wasn’t ideal and was barely furnished with an armchair, a podium and two couches, but did work while the tower was being upgraded.

“Where is everyone?” Donna pouted and placed a hand on her hip as she scanned the empty room while Starfire turned to the tablet in her lap. Last time she checked there was still a solid half an hour left to burn. 

She tapped the screen awake- 2:58 p.m.

Oh...

“I must have lost track of time.” The statement caught the teen’s attention.

Donna looked down and searched her face, tilting her head slightly, “Everything okay?”

Kori eyed her ring hand and considered the question. Seeking guidance outside her own troubled thoughts could prove useful especially since she couldn’t burden Dick without giving the wrong impression, “Do you ever miss home? And are you obligated to follow her sister’s path?”

The teen studied Kori curiously and looked out the window to mull over the question. Once she settled on an answer her stance relaxed and she faced her mentor, “Of course, I’m always homesick. Some nights all I can think about is being back on the island and I can’t wait to share my stories when I return, but until then... I’d like to believe I’m at home here too. Everyone at the tower makes the colder weather bearable,” she joked then added, “but we should really look into fixing the female to male ratio.”

_Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in._

Her smile wavered at the thought of her own home planet, “I am happy to hear you feel that way and I’ll see what I can do.”

“... and regarding obligation? I know where I stand now but if someday I wake up conflicted. I’ll follow my heart. It’s cheesy, but I know where or whoever that’s with I’ll be at my best- I can’t do that somewhere I don’t believe I should be,” Donna paused then reiterated, “I may not understand, but is everything okay?”

Kori allowed herself to frown, still staring at her ring. It was relieving to confide in someone other than Dick and it was something she only now realized she missed. Donna, despite her age, reminded her of the friends she left behind, “I am still processing everything that’s happened and what’s to come. I am...” she scrunched up her face and searched for the right word, “apprehensive- afraid even.”

Donna's eyes flitted back to the ring then at Starfire. Unfortunately, right as she opened her mouth to reply the doors chimed and slid open. Wally and Raven entered.

Raven, dressed in civvies like Wallance, seemed mildly amused by Wally, “I’ll think abo-” she misstepped but recovered and discreetly surveyed the room. 

“Woah, careful!” Wally made to catch Raven but she waved him off and after a moment he continued to ramble on after checking her over.

Starfire could only assume it was her emotions that surprised the empath.

Donna turned on her heels and took a seat on the couch to the right where her bag was. She flicked her wrist dismissively and took out her cell, “Thanks, Kori. I’ll make sure to check it out next time I’m at the mall.”

Raven regarded them curiously but remained quiet. She, along with Wally, moved to the couch on the left.

“Okay, but before you say no- hear me out,” Wally urgued, sending a small towards Kori and Donna before taking a seat next to Raven, “It’s also home to the best Thai restaurant- my buddies there swear by it.”

Kori let go of her earlier thoughts and instead picked her tablet back up to get her documents ready but she low-key watched the duo. Donna glanced up from her phone and then went back to swiping at the screen with one hand.

“Maybe,” Raven said.

_This is a new development_. Kori smiled at the couple half heartedly. 

While she didn’t know the exact details of how this development came about (the last few months had been hectic). It was nice that Wally took a liking to Raven and seemed to be courting her whenever he got the chance. He was charismatic, funny and thoughtful. A catch by anyone’s standards. 

A small part of Kori, though, wished Raven and Damian would have explored their feelings despite what Raven told her. But, it wasn’t her place, those were their feelings and they were entitled to do what they thought best.

Wally’s smiled widened and he turned in his seat to face Raven,“That’s not a definite no.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow and Kori watched her cross her arms, “It’s not a yes either.”

Wally, still smiling, didn’t seem to take it personally but leaned back as if sensing that he got too close, “No pressure. I’m free whenever. Just let me know if that ‘maybe’ turns into a ‘yes’.”

Donna rolled her eyes and continued to scroll through her phone, “There are other people here,” she muttered. The comment seemed to have thrown everyone off guard and they all looked at her in surprise.

Kori blinked and placed her tablet in her lap to look back and forth between all of them. Raven and Donna shared a look and they both looked away while Wally frowned. They all went quiet.

Was she missing something?

“Sorry,” Donna whispered in embarrassment and bit her cheek. She avoided eye contact with everyone and lifted her phone closer to herself. Wally and Raven watched Donna for another few seconds before cautiously returning back to their own conversation.

Kori shifted in her seat uncomfortably and was at a loss of what to do or say.

The door chimed again and a second later Conner and Gar walked. Both were in their civvies, “He’s going to be so pissed.” Gar chuckled, nudging the other with his elbow to show his phone screen as they walked to the couch where Donna was.

“Can Damian even get angrier?” Conner laughed and glanced up from Gar’s phone as they approached the couch and grinned mischievously at an unsuspecting Donna. Gar noticed and gave him a questioning look but Conner put a finger to his lips, “Shh,”

Then, lacking any care (or self preservation), Conner flopped down next to Donna purposely falling partially on her. She huffed and tried to push him away but Conner ignored her and leaned back.

Raven and Wally sent a sympathetic look at Donna but continued talking to one another.

Donna scrunched her nose and coughed in disgust, “Ew! Why do you reek of Doritos and Monster?”

Conner smirked, “You like it?”

Kori sighed and put a hand to her head. She vaguely wondered if this was how her team used to be. Drama filled and whatever... _this_ was. Now that they were all entering their late teens this was becoming less cute and more of a headache.

Conner continued using his phone and was completely unbothered by Donna’s attempts to push him away. Instead, he turned back to Beast Boy, “Send the link through the squad chat- Damian can’t ignore it then.”

Gar nodded and, as if on cue, the door chimed again to reveal both Damian and Dick. They were in uniform (unmasked) with a backpack and a briefcase on each of their person.

“Speak of the devil and the devil appears!”

Damian raised an eyebrow at Conner’s comment. The two held a silent conversation that ended with Conner tapping his phone screen while Damian clicked his tongue (‘tt’) and rolled his eyes. Kori was completely baffled.

Luckily, during the exchange, Donna managed to shove Conner off her and into Garfield (“Hey- shit! I liked her pic. It was from like a month ago. If I unlike it will she still get notified…?” “Haha that sucks dude.” “Really?” “Don’t worry babe you’re still my number one.” “What an honor…”).

Raven and Wally wrapped up their conversation and greeted Damian as he took the empty seat on the other side of Raven. 

“Hey,” Raven smiled and Damian, much to Starfire’s surprise, smiled back and gave Wally a curt nod in acknowledgement. Wally looked sheepishly between the two before sitting back in his seat to look at his phone.

Interesting. 

A heavy sigh shook Kori out of her thoughts. Apparently in the time she had been paying attention to the teens she didn’t see Dick approach her or even hear when he set his luggage down next to her, “Sorry for getting in late.That was the longest road trip I’ve been on in a while.”

Kori smiled at her tired fiance and stood to hug him tightly. The team’s conversation faded to the background, “I missed you. How was your visit home?”

Dick pulled back but kept his arms loosely around her waist, “Awful.” he flashed her a boyish grin, “Terrible weather. Polluted too. And, here’s the kicker, some lunatic is parading around in a bat suit at night trying to catch a clown. Two out of ten- I wouldn’t recommend our honeymoon there.”

That got her giggling and Dick’s grin to widen, “I’m glad that’s crossed off the list then.”

Dick’s expression softened, “How was your week? Nothing too crazy I hope.”

“It was... interesting.”

“Anything I should know?” his eyes flicked to the teens and back.

Kori grimaced but kept up her smile, “Later,” she promised before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and pulling away.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Dick winked and knelt down to rifle through his backpack, “And, if you’re up for it, I may have gotten the five finger discount from Bruce’s wine cellar- something nice.”

The charming yet mischievous grin he sent Kori’s way reminded her of their early days, “I’d love that.”

Dick pulled out a stack of papers. Then he stood and smiled softly at her, “Glad we’re on the same page.” He handed her her packet.

(“Do they have to… like right in front of us?” “Really, Gar?” “It’s cute. Let them have this.” “I just ignore it at this point.”)

They stared at each other for another moment (both ignoring the chatty teens) before they started to set up. Kori used her tablet to ready the communication screen while Dick sorted and handed out each packet to the team.

As the screen loaded the encrypted content, analyzing and shutting down possible outside connections. Kori took time to look over her own packet. 

The packet at a glance was exactly what the league discussed with her and Dick over a week ago. Timelines, statistics, suggestions and schedules. They were all planned out by Batman with help and input from other leaguers.

_“They’re all so young... I know Damian, Raven and Donna will adjust, but the others? It’s-” Nightwing flipped through his briefing and looked up to stare down his old mentor, “This is unlike anything we’ve dealt with before. They’re not ready-_ **_we’re all_ ** _not ready.”_

_Dick and Starfire stood in front of the league, everyone but them sitting in a designated seat. It was almost unsettling to be at the watchtower in the private conference room but this wasn’t a meeting they could ignore._

_“This is war, Dick. Whether we’re ready or not- it will reach earth.” There was a brief pause where the two stared each other down and Starfire felt she missed something, “The best course of action is to mitigate as much damage to the populace and earth. The league studied the parademons and their weaknesses extensively-”_

_Superman stood abruptly from his seat and interjected, “We will win. The titans are only to be on standby. A last resort.”_

_Nightwing looked at Superman and seemed to consider his words (maybe even relax?)._

_Kori frowned. Unlike her fiance she wasn’t biased when it came to the man of steel so she took a step forward and made her voice known. This was her team and their safety came first, “I agree with Nightwing's assessment. This is risky even by standards of the most savage of peoples that my planet has faced.”_

_Superman nodded in agreement, “It is risky, but we have the advantage- the element of surprise. As far as Darkseid is concerned Earth is not a threat now. Unfortunately, he’s proven to be… resourceful so this gives us a small time table- we have to strike first otherwise we lose the only leverage we have in winning this war for humanity.”_

_“It is an unnecessary risk.” Starfire argued (urged?). She felt like she was losing and while she knew (felt?) Dick agreed with her- he remained silent. Him and Batman seem to be silently conversing._

_“There's a degree of risk in any war.” Superman pressed a button on the hard-light tablet in front of him and team's profiles came up with notes she hadn’t seen before, “We’ll ensure your team is ready and that there are fail safes in place.”_

“Kori?” Starfire jolted back to the present when she felt a light touch on her elbow. It was Dick’s silent way of asking and letting her know that he was near.

“Hm?” She smiled at him.

“Babe, you’ve been staring at the same page for over a minute. Are you okay?” 

She nodded and without moving away from her Dick slid his hand from her elbow to rest at her lower back and took a step closer, “Here,” he lifted his paper towards her to show her the page number, “Read that page.”

She nodded and ignored Dick’s concerned look as she skimmed the last minute notes added. Dick, meanwhile, set the briefcases on the podium and instructed everyone to review what they could before they began.

This took about five minutes and all the titans, following her example, quietly examined their own packet or were quietly sharing with each other (or on their phones).

Kori rubbed the bridge of her nose and Dick pulled her hand away, “You’re tired. I can do the talking if needed,” he offered, using his thumb to rub the tension away from the spot between her brows.

“It’s okay. Give me a minute and we’ll get started,” at the corner of her eye she noticed Damian was discreetly watching her and Dick from the top of his paper. Then he glanced at Raven and looked back at them. After a moment he put his packet in his lap and touched Raven’s elbow before leaning close to her.

_Cute_. Kori felt giddy and, to distract herself, she watched the two as she pretended to read (Dick had moved away and was messing with the briefcases again).

Raven was still reading as Damian spoke to her and she uncrossed her legs to lean closer to him. Whatever he said caught her attention and she turned to look at him curiously but paused at how close he was. Her cheeks colored and she tucked some hair behind her ear but didn’t shy away.

It was quite interesting to see Raven so out of depth (nervous even) that she seemed to struggle to look directly at Damian. Thankfully, he ignored the awkwardness and leaned closer to help flip through her packet. Wally all the while glanced at the two but didn't say anything.

Cute... and confusing.

“What is it?” Dick asked. Kori turned her attention back to Dick who was looking where she was, “Oh,... I might have some interesting stories as well.”

“Is that so?” She raised a brow.

“Soooo... ,” Conner drew out the vowel and the sound of shuffling papers halted, “is this a ‘mission briefing’ meeting or like a ‘monthly newsletter’ meeting? Ma and Pa were kinda expecting me over for dinner- not that I wasn’t going to invite you all! But if we gotta go on a field trip to space or another dimension I should probably give them a heads up before Ma starts cooking.”

Everyone looked at Kori and Dick for answers.

“Both,“ Starfire addressed Conner, “But no one needs to change their plans tonight.”

Shoulders relaxed.

Kori stepped forward, “This meeting will be short but dense with information. It’ll also be recorded and be league reviewed. So ask questions if you are unsure of something or if you need me to repeat information.” she paused, “If you are all ready I can begin.”

Everyone nodded. 

Kori tapped the recording device on her tablet and opened the first page of her packet. Her tablet casted the present on the communication screen as Nightwing to charge for that, “As we go into September we’re going to require you all to reside full time at the tower until further notice. So, this weekend, if you have homes elsewhere make sure you grab what you need for an extended stay.”

“Wha- why?! I can’t live stream in the tower- I’ll lose so many followers!” Gar whined and held out his hand to reason with Kori, “My house isn’t even that far. Ten minutes at most when I fly here.”

Kori shook her head, “I’m sorry, Garfield. Same goes for Wally, Conner and Damian. I know you bounce between cities and have schedules with your mentors, but this is a precautionary measure ordered by the league. Your mentors all agreed that Dick and I will be overseeing your schedules. This doesn't mean you won’t be training with them but you might get training from another mentor or get one if you don’t already have one.”

“You’re kidding,” Wally looked irked and Conner scoffed.

Raven crossed her arm, “Precautionary? For what?”

“For when the league fights Darksied,” Kori answered ignoring the surprised expressions on everyone's face, “I know you all remember the invasion attempts Darksied has tried throughout the years. The league has been planning a counter attack and is finally prepared to face Darkseid. That means we will be doubling our training.“

There was a collective groan (a sigh from Raven and Damian). Kori continued, “This means most, if not all, patrols will be done by the Titans. Consider our case load cut to less than half.”

Even more groaning.

“So, what? Do we just hang out here all day and train?” Conner said in exasperation while everyone else looked equally displeased.

“That is the plan,“ Starfire answered, flipping to the next page in her packet, “This isn’t ideal. Dick and I understand your concerns but as a team we need more training- that’s not including individual training. Your schedules will be tailored to each of you and Stats will be visible to everyone in this room. Information deemed irrelevant in battle will be omitted when viewed. That means the flu you got last year won’t show but when you sprained your ankle 2 years ago will. It will also include your proficiency test from the last 6 months- physical, mental and emotional.” 

The terms ‘Stats’ was just a word they used for their documented profiles in the Titan and Watchtower database. Normally, it only showed basic information that most people could google. If unlocked certain members of the league, Starfire, Nightwing, and unfortunately (not by choice and recently discovered) Amanda Waller had access to everyone’s full file. Those exposed everyone's strengths and weaknesses with extensive information that only a hand full of people knew about. The security on the files weren’t taken lightly.

“Isn’t this illegal- like a breach of confidentiality and a complete invasion of privacy?” Conner said leaning forward with elbows on his knees waving his paper in show.

“You could always report the league to the authorities,” Raven joked dryly. 

This was a running gag that the team had. Everytime the teens witnessed or were part of a situation (Destroying a park, being a part of an underage fight school, leaping off buildings etc) that would have gotten a normal civilian arrested they’d always joke about the league's relationship with law. (“Oh no! Superman crashed through building which resulted in 11 killed- someone call the police!””Batman broke the robber’s collar bone- call GPD!”)

Kori’s smile strained but she continued, “Last week we voted on lead and co- lead for the team. I am proud to announce that Damian was voted leader and Raven, you were elected as second in command,” the team clapped and a few murmured their congratulations. Raven, to Kori’s delight, smiled and Damian nodded for Kori to continue, “Both of you will have extra training for your new roles among the team. Count on extra training and studies. Nightwing and I will meet with you starting Monday.” 

The two nodded.

"Remember, everyone- the schedules and stay is only temporary. Read all the Stats and expect we’ll be testing that knowledge in training."

Gar seemed to deflate in his chair, “Don’t you have any good news?”

Kori ignored Gar, “We also have one last mission set Tuesday before it’s mostly training."

“I think he said good news,” Conner pointed his rolled up packet at Kori.

“Oh my god,” Donna swatted the papers from Conner’s hand, “Let her finish.”

“Thank you, Donna,” Kori nodded in the girl’s direction, “for the mission. Donna, Damian and Dick will go to South America to make a delivery. (“Heh, team triple D” Garfield nudged Conner, Donna: “I hate you both.”) Everyone else is going to stay here and train."

Damian frowned but remained quiet. Donna on the other hand looked alarmed, “South America? As in more than one night away?” she chewed her lip, “I’m not complaining but am I the best choice?”

Kori raised a brow, “You are. In fitness, combat and tactics you and Damian scored the best overall scores. You can spare a few days. Originally, we were going to have Raven accompany them but... “ Kori paused and glanced at Raven, “since she is now a co-lead we thought it’d be best if she remained here. She will open and close a portal in a designated area for drop off and pick up. Unless something happens it should only be a two day trip.”

The teen frowned, “Wally is faster. They’d be back sooner and I… I have this... thing...” she trailed off awkwardly.

Donna was certainly surprising her today. First the remark and now turning down a mission. She’d make a note to check up on her, “If Wally is willing to make the change then I’ll allow it.”

Wally spoke up immediately, “I’ll do it.”

Kori raised an eyebrow and looked up from her paper, “Thank you Wally. That's very kind of you. I will make the changes and update your schedules.” She eyed each of the Titans to see if anyone else had objections.

"Lastly regarding repairs and changes to the tower. All rooms are updated and ready. You can either keep your old room or change so long as no one else is slotted there. Make sure you make those changes through the tower's portal by tonight," Kori looked down at her list and read off the list of other minor changes, "once you choose your room we'll deliver your new phones and tablets-”

“Wait, we’re getting new tech?” Beast Boy dropped his phone (he stopped looking at his packet a long ago).

Kori looked at Dick who nodded and stepped forward, “Yes, these were designed by the league and Batman. There are major improvements from the last version of your communicators to resolve previous issues. They now have flip capabilities to switch from civilian lines to team coms and are more durable with longer reach. Just know there are newer additions including real time tracking of everyone with up to twenty feet accuracy and vital monitoring.”

Raven shifted uncomfortably, “Vital monitoring?”

Dick lifted and opened one of the briefcases he and Damian had walked in with. It held wristbands, “These communicators are connected with trackers that will be placed in your arm, shoulder or neck. They’re about the size of a grain of rice. It’ll alert everyone to needed battlefield information such as a flatline, loss in consciousness, or change in neural patterns. Similar to smartphone watches your communicator will be on you at all times.” He lifted a band that looked like an expensive black watch band without the watch face.

Nightwing nodded at his brother.

Damian stood up and opened his briefcase. It held a device that looked like a cross between a syringe and a staple gun with multiple small vials packed next to it. Damian pick up on and loaded it. Then he walked over to Nightwing who pulled down his turtle neck’s collar to let his brother inject him. After a moment Kori pulled up a map of the city on the communications screen.

Nightwing rubbed his neck and continued, “This is not optional and will remain in place until the whole Darksied issue is resolved. We’re not at the level as a team that we need to be so Kori and I have talked extensively about this and decided it's better that we implement these as a precaution.” he turned to the map of the city displayed and three dots blinked to life where the tower stood. He then tapped the band on his wrist and a small holographic screen hovered about an inch from the band. It appeared to show the same picture, “This is how it’ll appear at the tower and on your person. There are privacy options that can prevent someone next to you from properly viewing what you see if they’re not at the right angle- just know the leaguers, Kori and I can override that. The only other place this information will or can appear is at the watchtower and hall of justice.”

Wally crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, “This is rather invasive for a precaution. What if I don’t agree to this?”

“Then you’re off the team until further notice.”

No one spoke but looked at one another.

Nightwing put the briefcase down, “I don’t expect you to agree to this or even like it but I wanted to at least give you the option. Take the weekend to decide but know this isn’t up for debate. Kori and Damian all have already been equipped.”

Kori retook the floor, “Other study material along with your new communicators will be provided based on your individual packets in the coming day. So review everything and then let me or Dick know if you have any questions. That is all and thank you for stopping by today. I expect everyone to be settled in no later than Sunday night unless other arrangements are made."

Everyone seemed to each be in their own thoughts but nodded and stood to leave. No one really spoke as they shuffled out.

"Donna.” Kori walked up to the girl as she started to head out, “Would you mind having a word with me?”

Donna paused and nodded. She placed her bag on the couch and waited until everyone else shuffled out (Nightwing kissed Kori’s cheek and whispered he’d be reviewing files in the computer room).

"Is everything okay?” Kori started, “I’ve been a bit absent the last couple months but both Dick and I are here if you need. Raven and/or Damian are great confidants as well and can work with you if it's something you can’t discuss with me.”

Donna rubbed her arm, "No, I'm okay. I…" she bit her lip, "Damian and I are trying to operate at an arm's length and I can't really talk to Raven about it."

Korra took a seat on the couch closest and pat spot next to her, "Would you like to talk? Nothing leaves the room."

Donna looked hesitant but nodded and sat down, "So this will be a lot but... remember a little over a week ago when we were all stuck in that dimension or plane of existence with the illusions?” she took a deep breath, “Well, right before we got separated Wally managed to grab my lasso so we had each other’s back and didn’t get sucked into any fantasy or nightmare. And it was fine until we found Damian... Long story short- I had to tell Damian I liked him and he rejected me... and Wally was there. Then other stuff happened so everyone has been a bit off since." Donna looked away, embarrassment.

Oh.

"Damian didn't say anything out of line did he?"

"No, he was kind and considerate about the whole situation," Donna frowned and balled her fist up in her lap, "If anything, I'm mortified that it happened but, at the time, it was the only way to know for certain what we were seeing."

Kori felt for the girl before her, "and Raven?"

Donna frowned, "Raven, Damian and Wally’s situation is upsetting. Wally doesn’t really like Raven and she just lets him follow her around."

Kori tilted her head. It wasn’t her place to pry and Donna had to tell her experience at her own pace but she was missing context, “I apologize but I don’t understand.”

“It’s not my place to explain.” Donna looked uncomfortable, “I- I’m sorry. I don’t think I was ready to talk about this and maybe I’m overthinking everything.” she reached for her bag, “I think I’ve changed my mind. If it’s alright with you I need to get some homework done and-.”

Kori put her hand over Donna’s fist, “You’re alright and I’ll always be here if you need to talk. You seem upset by something and I’m not going to force it out of you if you’re not ready. Take all the time you need.”

Donna looked relieved, “Thanks, Kori”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn’t until a couple hours later that Kori was with Nightwing again. Both were required to move back to the tower as well so they were now refinishing Starfire’s old room (she preferred her room’s view to his).

Dick dropped a box on the floor and stretched his arms, “I was thinking. Maybe we should just live here permanently. I feel like we’ve been here more than our own apartment in the last six month.”

Kori hummed and made the bed, “It would be more convenient,” she fluffed a pillow, “but I want to give the team as much freedom as we got. We didn’t have mentors living close by when we were their age.”

“That’s why I’m suggesting.” Dick walked over to the bed and sat down watching her pat one pillow before picking up another, ”They’re not completely like us and they need guidance and mentors who are actually present. Wally is gone, Roy is still suffering, and Karen barely wants to have anything to do with this lifestyle. I was so angry at Bruce for the longest time and… and I know you still don't feel like you belong here. Thankfully, Gar was too young at the time to understand what was happening but we can prevent that and give the support we didn’t have.”

Kori stopped her pillow fluffing and turned to face him, “Dick, I-”

Dick grabbed her hands, “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it now- when you’re ready.” he squeezed her hands, “But we do need to talk about the team.”

She nodded and gave up making the bed, “Do you want to start or do I?”

Dick stood up, “How about me? I’ll grab the wine and some glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the lack of Damirae and Kori's jumpy thoughts. I'm excited for the part that follows this chapter but it might be in another POV- Kori is hard to write for me. I wasn't completely happy with this chapter but after editing it for the 4th time I decided it wasn't going to get better and to just post it.
> 
> So like I said this was a boring chapter that sets up AW and tied some loose ends (always risk in war comment, why everyone was at the tower, the changes that you see of the tower between pre vs. post judas, how the titan's got slaughter easily etc).
> 
> For the next chapter (since none are in order) I'm either going to write about Wally to clear that up, the dream plane mission, Kori's next part, the out of context social media incident, Conner first joining the team or meeting titan's east.
> 
> Side note: I'm making the 2 year skip Damirae/Konrae but I'll probably post that as a different story in the same series so you can decide if you want to read it or not. I know not everyone likes that ship so you can totally disregard it or choose to read it if/when I post that.
> 
> Also happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there weren't too many typos/mistakes. I cut a lot of unnecessary story bits so it may seem choppy but aside from that this is the style. Short chapters from one character's pov with bits of info sprinkled here and there.  
> Also there will be other relationships and implied crushes etc but I'm trying to prevent cross tagging so I'm not tagging all relationships. I'm considering Konrae as a heads up during the two year time jump.
> 
> Let me know how you like it.


End file.
